1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical safety devices in general, and in particular to a housing for protecting outdoor electrical connections or electrical components from direct exposure to the weather.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connections between power cords and Extension cords are often exposed to the weather on outdoor construction sites or when outdoor lights are displayed. When an electrical connection or component is exposed to rain or snow, or rests in standing water, the water can act as an alternate pathway through which the electricity may flow. For example, electrical current will flow through water rather than the intended circuit if the water presents lower resistance than the circuit. This condition can permanently damage the circuits, trip circuit breakers, present a safety hazard, and cause other electrical disruptions.
To address this problem, protective housings have been developed to shield the electrical connections. These housings typically attempt to prevent water from entering the chamber in which the electrical connections and components sit. In many cases, liquid will leak into the chamber in some amount and be retained in the housing, which damages or degrades the electrical circuit.
Attempts to address these problems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,217,387, 5,306,176, 6,099,340, and U.S. patent application No. US 2004/0097120. Protective housings such as disclosed in Hull U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,387, Coffey U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,176, Florentine U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,340, and Limber U.S. patent application No. US 2004/0097120 attempt to provide waterproof seals where the electrical cords enter the protective housing to prevent water from entering the chamber and contacting the electrical connections/components. However, even with the greatest efforts to keep it out, liquid often does enter the chamber and damages the electrical components despite the waterproof seal.
The present invention provides a housing that shields the electrical connections/components from direct exposure to the weather and encourages any water that enters the housing to drain from the portion of the housing containing the electrical components/connections. Features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.